pupafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is titled "A Wonderful Awkening". Summary In the beginning of the story, Utsutsu monologues how he wanted everything to be a dream and about the abuse he, his sister and mother experienced from their father in their childhood; their father would usually maltreat their mother, and once finished, he would then turn to hurt his two children. Eventually Utsutsu's parents divorced and he and his sister were left alone in their house which drived Utsutsu to protect his 'beloved' sister. In the monologue, they were depicted as teddy bears. Back in the present, Utsustsu falls asleep in class until he is woken up his two friends by calling out his little sister's - Yume - name. Just as he agrees on going to the karaoke with his friends, Utsutsu cancels the latter actitvity and decides to go home with Yume, as Utsutsu's classmate felt envious for their friend having a cute little sister. As the siblings converse while heading home, Yume bumps into a mysterious woman wearing a black dress as she apologizes and warns the two about red butterflies, much to Utsutsu's bewilderment. Thereafter the siblings spot a black car and Utsutsu tells Yume to go and meet up with him later at a park as he approaches the black car in anger. It is revealed that the person driving the car is Utsutsu and Yume's abusive father as he acts sarcastically about being caring to his children. However as Utsutsu confronts his father for the actions he's done to them, Utsutsu receives a punch from his father and falls down, as his father remarks on the notalgia he felt from punching his son. While intending to pay a 'visit' to his daughter, Utsutsu threatens his father despite feeling fearful towards him. In the end his father discourages him for being a coward of ever abandoning Yume if cornered due of having the same blood as his father, much to Utsutsu's fright. Meanwhile at the park, Yume continues to wait for her brother until a group of red butterflies fluttering around her caughts her attention. Afterwards a dog appears out of the bushes - seemingly hurt - and Yume approaches it. The dog then goes into a hideous transformation in which its flesh starts growing out of its body where Yume gets engulfed by it as the mysterious girls that Yume bumped earlier senses the upcoming predicament. Arriving at the park, Utsutsu founds Yume unconsciouly lying on the ground and calls out to her. Meanwhile in her subconcious, as red butterflies flutter behind her, Yume notices the insides of her teddy bear overflowing. Suddenly the teddy bear disturbingly turns around - facing Yume while wearing a distorted expression - and tells her that the same is happening to her as well. In her shock, Yume wakes up and finds bloodied corpse around her and her brother, who's in fear. Bewildered by her brother's expression, Yume looks at her hands, which appears have claws and is smothered with blood. As it turns out, Yume has become into a hideous monstrosity. Characters *Utsutsu Hasegawa *Yūhei Arita *Shigaraki *Kavatsu *Yume Hasegawa *Maria *Shiro Onijima Category:Chapters